The present invention relates to optical film laminates.
The demand for ever greater size and brightness of LCD based displays has been increasing. Large display size, that is, a display having a diagonal greater than 37 in (94 cm), and higher power consumption, due to increased brightness demands, can cause large display films to become wavy over time. Wavy display films tend to cause defective images to be displayed on the display screen.